A surgical needle normally employed as the needle for, for example, insertion in a subcutaneous implant-type catheter access port is not a common injection needle, but rather a Huber needle of a shape in which the cutting surface is perpendicular to the direction of insertion in such a way as to prevent coring when the septum of the port is punctured. Huber needles that have a bend portion of 90° and to which wings parallel in the horizontal direction are fixed thereto are employed for uses including continuous infusion.